Ambushed
Ambushed is the first chapter of Drake's Fortune. Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher have salvaged the lost coffin of Sir Francis Drake from the waters of Panamá, where they soon faced an unexpected ambush. Plot Grave Robbing After Francis Drake's coffin was salvaged from the water, Elena filmed it laying on deck of the salvage vessel and gave a brief commentary on the discovery. Nate began prying the coffin open while Elena continued to film. She then questioned Nate about his desire to defile his ancestor's remains in this manner, also mentioning that Francis Drake had no children according to her research. Nate wanted to prove to her otherwise by opening up the coffin and seeing what lies inside. Once the lid was off, they found no body, but Nate discovered a small box containing Francis Drake's diary. Elena was eager to take a peek, but Nate denied her a look by covering up her camera lens, saying that the deal was for the coffin only. Elena reminded Nate of the contract he signed and demanded that he let her see everything he found. Shortly after, Nate spotted some pirate boats approaching from afar and broke away to radio his mentor and partner Victor Sullivan, asking him to hurry along to pick them up. As Elena asked what the issue was, Nate told her that pirates were closing in, the modern kind that only capture females. As Elena spotted the pirate boats getting closer, she suggested alerting the authorities, but Nate revealed that they did not have a permit to be in the waters and insisted that the two of them handle the threat themselves. Nate armed himself with a PM-9mm and loaned one to Elena moments before the pirates began swerving in and began attacking. After a lengthy firefight, a pirate boat equipped with a rocket launcher drifted by and fired at the vessel, causing it to burst into flames. Right on time, Sully swooped in with his seaplane, circling heroically around the vessel. Onto Something Big As the ship was about to explode in a matter of seconds, Nate and Elena jumped overboard and swam to the plane, with Elena successfully managing to secure her camera. The two swam to the plane, and as the two climbed aboard, Sully kindly introduced himself to Elena with a kiss on her hand. As the three flew back to shore, Nate shared with Sully his discovery of Drake's diary, theorizing that he faked his death and must have been on to something big. Sully then suggested they keep this secret between them, however, as Elena returned Nate his gun, she requested a look at the diary when they were to land. Back at the docks, Nate and Sully were aboard another boat discussing Drake's discovery, while Elena was outside on the phone with her producer, discussing the boat ambush. Nate explained to Sully that Sir Francis must have hidden this final treasure to keep it from getting out when he returned to England. He then revealed a page from the diary that read, "El Dorado", which was believed to be a fabled lost city of gold. Unfortunately, the last page of the diary was torn out, but this, however, the two were still determined to take on the adventure. However, after taking one look at Elena, Sully feared that her recorded story would attract unwanted attention, despite Nate's assertions that she would be able to hold her own. With Elena still occupied with her phone conversation, Nate and Sully took the opportunity to sail off without her. Suddenly taking notice, Elena gave quick chase but was unfortunately too late. Walkthrough This chapter introduces you to some of the basic gameplay mechanics that you will be using a lot throughout the game. This chapter introduces you to the concept of gunplay and melee combat. The first enemies you encounter are two pistol-wielding pirates, who will swerve in and begin shooting. If you wait for the pirate at the top of the boat to climb down towards his partner, you can shoot the explosive barrels on their boat to take them both out. Alternatively, you can shoot them both to death. Two more pirates will approach the scene, and those same methods still apply. As more boats approach, the pirates will jump off and swim toward the vessel, and after a brief moment, they will begin climbing aboard. This is when melee attacks are introduced. The game will first prompt you to perform a Fast and Furious Combo by pressing five times. More pirates will begin climbing aboard. This time, the game will prompt you to use a timed Brutal Combo ( + + ), which if done properly, will increase the amount of ammunition enemies drop upon defeat. You will then be attacked by four pirates who will climb aboard from different ends of the ship. This time, the game offers no prompts, and you are free to fight by any means necessary. Once all pirates on deck are defeated, a gunboat will begin passing by, carrying a mounted turret and a rocket launcher. Do not get behind the cranes, as they will soon be blown off by the rocket launcher. Instead, take cover behind the crates until Sully arrives in his seaplane. After a brief moment, the game will prompt you to press the button, which will direct you to Sully's seaplane flying around the vessel. You still must protect yourself, as the gunboat will circle around the ship and fire continuously. You should keep yourself behind cover until it circles to the other side, at which point, gameplay of this chapter ends. Behind the scenes The Ottsel-branded wetsuits that Nate and Elena wear are a reference to the ''Jak and Daxter'' series, in which Daxter is transformed into a half-otter/half-weasel hybrid called an ottsel. Category:Chapters in Drake's Fortune